Goodbye Jade West?
by creativethinking
Summary: Jade gets into NYADA and goes to live in NY. What will happen when she chokes on one of her auditions? Why will she come back to L.A? Will the baby be born okay? How will Beck and her parents take it? Wedding? Child? Total Bade and a little Jori ease read and review! xxx (NEW:Chapter 15!) coming soon!
1. Phone Call

_A/N Thank you badeforever640! _

_Here it is 'Goodbye Jade West'!_

**WEST HOUSE (JADES BEDROOM)**

Jade was sleeping in her dark red four-poster bed

Her red pear-phone started playing 'Circus' by Britney Spears.

Jade picked up her phone sleepily

'Hello?' she rubbed her eyes, she was too tired to be rude.

'Is this Jadanna West?' she shivered in annoyance, she hated her full name.

'Yes'

'This is James Carter. I was at your audition and myself and the other NYADA representatives wondered if this

Friday would suit for your audition? You see we are considering s scholarship.'

'I'm sorry what?'

'We sent you a letter to tell you that you have been accepted to NYADA' Jade ran over to her laptop and looked through her inbox and

found it had been sent over a week ago.

'Wait how long till Friday?'

'Two days' Jades jaw had two days to prepare for an audition.

'Uh right '

'We'll see you '

'Bye' Jade was still in had two days.

'Wait...I got accepted.I got accepted!' Jade smiled.

**NEAR THE LOCKERS (HOLLYWOOD ARTS)**

The gang,except for Tori and Jade, were around Andres locker.

'See now I got a mic too' he showed the gang his upgraded locker.

'Guess what,guess what,guess what,guess what,guess what!' Jade came running down the hall to them.

Beck steadied his over-excited girlfriend.

'Well by the look of how happy you are,either they made a Scissoring two movie or someone finally drowned in Celebrities Underwater' Andre concluded

' Someone drowned? I hope it was Justin Bieber'

'Why you always hate'in on Biebs?' Rex asked curiously.

'Whats the good news?' Cat asked.

'I got accepted to NYADA!' Beck immediately hugged her as the others congratulated her.

Tori came up to the gang.

'Why are we all happy?'

'Jade got accepted to NYADA!'

'What? No way!' Tori went to hug her but the two decided it was just to awkward.

**JADE WEST SLAP UPDATE**

**Just got accepted to NYADA! Well technically I got accepted**

**two weeks ago.I have an audition ****on Friday! Anyone got a Time-Turner?**

**MOOD:Magical**


	2. Audition

**VEGA HOUSE (HOLLYWOOD HILLS)**

'Okay how about Britney Spears?' Tori and the gang were trying to help Jade pick a song for her audition.

'Naah she needs to do Madonna' Andre said shaking his head at Tori's suggestion.

'What about Celine Dion?' Robbie asked from the kitchen.

'I still think The Supremes is the answer' Beck said.

Cat swung her legs down from the piano and came over to Jade.

'Jade? What do you think? It's your audition after all' Cat sat next to Jade.

Jade thought for a bit.

'I want it to be different. A song that shows my vocal abilities, but it's also not the type of song I've sang before.'

The others thought.

'Hey what about a song from a musical?' Cat giggled.

'Which musical? and what song?' Rex asked the red-head.

'Ooh how about a Lès Mis song?'

The others shook their heads at their friends suggestion but Jade smiled

'That's perfect Cat!.I know exactly which song i'm going to sing!'

**SIKOWITZ CLASSROOM (ACTING CLASS) (The next day)**

Robbie was alone in the classroom working on a project as Cat came in the door.

'Hi Robbie!' she sat next to him.

'Oh hey kitty-cat!' he smiled.

Cat watched Robbie type for a few minutes.

'Robbie?'

'Yeah?' He kept typing.

'Look at me'

Robbie looked at Cat.

'He he we're looking at each other!' Robbie sighed and started typing again.

'Hey! Why'd you look away' she pouted.

'Look Cat, I don't have time for this.I mean I write you a song, I kiss you, I pay you compliments everyday-'

Cat leaned in and kissed him.

'I understand Robbie.' she skipped away.

'Well that was unexpected and what I mean by unexpected I mean totally expected.' Rex sighed.

**BLACK BOX THEATER (HOLLYWOOD ARTS)**

Jade went to go out onto the stage but Beck held her back.

'Your going to do awesome, you always do' he smiled.

'Thanks' she went to go.

'And Jade?'

'Yeah?'

'I love you' Jade smiled and went to go out on stage.

'Jade! So what are you going to sing?' James asked her.

Jade looked over at Cat who nodded her head.

'Bring Him Home' from Lès Mis' Jade saw the NYADA representatives look at each other in disbelief as did everyone else in the theater.

The gang looked at Cat who was smiling.

'Alright then' Jade took a deep breath.

_''God on high_  
_Hear my prayer_  
_In my need_  
_You have always been there_

_''He is young  
He's afraid  
Let him rest  
Heaven blessed.  
Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home._

_''He's like the son I might have known  
If God had granted me a son.  
The summers die  
One by one  
How soon they fly  
On and on  
And I am old  
And will be gone._

_''Bring him peace  
Bring him joy  
He is young  
He is only a boy_

_''You can take  
You can give  
Let him be  
Let him live  
If I die, let me die  
Let him live  
Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home.''_

The NYADA representatives all stood up and clapped as did the rest of the theater.

Cat smiled widely at Jade, who smiled back. She went back to the gang who all hugged her, much to her protests.

'I'm so proud of you!' Beck smiled and held Jade to him and kissed her head.

'Told you, I told you, I told you!' Cat sang circling the gang.

**CAT VALENTINE SLAP UPDATE**

**Told you,told you,told you!**

**Jade was awesome! I was right! YAY!**

**MOOD:Happy!**


	3. Break-up?

**BECKS RV (Friday Night)**

Jade and Beck were in Becks RV watching a movie.

Beck suggested Les Misèrables since she auditioned with one of the songs.

'So you must be excited about getting to go to New York'

Beck said smiling at her. Her usual curled

hair was a little looser, she had wiped off her make-up and had taken out her could only

wish she would realize how beautiful she is.

'Yeah I guess.' she was quiet.

'Is everything okay?'

'Um yeah.I..um..got early admission.'

'What really? that's great!' Beck said then it hit him.

'When do you have to leave?'

'A week' Beck felt his heart break into a million pieces.

'A week' he whispered, shaking his head.

She nodded.

'Well, we can video-chat and email and-and text and-' he tried to think of every way they could communicate.

'It is going to be pretty hard...' Jade said hoping he'd finish what she was saying.

'What?...no..no way are we going to break-up, we just got back together' he sighed exasperated.

'I know Beck...'

'Please, lets try it. Some long distanced relationships last. Besides...ours is different...we have to stay together.'

Jade slowly nodded her head, The two curled up together.

**VALENTINE HOUSE (CATS BEDROOM) Sunday Night.**

'So your going to do a long-distanced relationship?'

Jade sighed 'Yeah'

'How long till you go?' Cat sat down next to her with a bowl of popcorn.

'About five days' she sighed again.

'I'm going to miss you' Cat's big brown eyes filled with tears.

'Aw...Cat' Jade couldn't deal with tears it was one of her weaknesses.

'It's okay CV i'll be back for Christmas!'

'KK,and don't worry if any girl even looks at Beck i'll let you know and i'll make sure she knows it too!' Jade laughed with Cat.

'We're gonna keep in touch right?'

'Of course'

'Promise?' Jade looked at Cat. A tear had escaped from under Cat's thick black lashes.

'I promise.I'll be back for Christmas for definite.'

'It's not fair you get to start college a whole year early!'


	4. Saying Goodbye

**JADES LOCKER (HOLLYWOOD ARTS) (Thursday)**

Jade and the gang were at Jades locker.

They watched her take out her scissors and drop them in the bin.

As she went to throw her text books in. Cat immediately took them out again.

'Cat!' This was the third time Cat had done that.

'I'm sorry,but you can't leave!' Cat whined.

'I have to leave I need to go to NYADA'

'But why does it have to be in New York?' Andre rolled his eyes.

Robbie gently took the books out of Cats arms and gave them to Jade.

He put his arm around Cat.

'Come on Kitty' the two walked away.

The other three looked at each other and also went so Jade could be alone.

Jade stared at the empty locker then at the hallway.

_''Never can say goodbye_  
_No no no no_  
_Never can say goodbye'_

_''Even though the pain and heartache_  
_Seems to follow me wherever I go_  
_Though I try and try to hide my feelings_  
_They always seem to show_  
_Then you try to say you're leaving me_  
_And I always have to say no_

_''Tell me why is it so_

_''That I never can say goodbye_  
_No no no no_  
_Never can say goodbye_

_''Every time I think I've had enough_  
_I start heading for the door_  
_There's a very strange vibration_  
_That passes me right through the core_  
_It says, "Turn around, you fool"_  
_You know you'll love him more and more_

_''Tell me why is it so_  
_Don't wanna let you go_

_''I never can say goodbye_  
_Oo oo, baby_  
_I never can say goodbye_  
_No no no_  
_No no no, oo_

_''Oh, I never can say goodbye_  
_Oo oo, I never can say goodbye_  
_No no no_  
_No no no, oo_

_''Never can say goodbye_  
_No no no no_  
_Never can say goodbye_

_''I keep thinkin' that our problems_  
_Soon are all gonna work out_  
_But there's that same unhappy feeling_  
_And there's that anguish, there's that doubt_  
_It's that same old, 'Did you hang up?_  
_Can't do with you all the time'_

_''Tell me why is it so_  
_Don't wanna let you go_

_''I never can say goodbye, boy_  
_Oo oo, baby_  
_I never can say goodbye_  
_No no no_  
_No no no, oo_

_''Oh, I'm never gonna say you goodbye, girl_  
_Oo ho, I'm never gonna say you goodbye_  
_No no no_  
_No no no, oo_

_''Oh no, I'm never gonna say you goodbye, boy_  
_Oo oo, baby, I'm never gonna say you goodbye_  
_No no no_  
_No no no, oo oo''_

Jade got in her car after walking around the school one last time.

**LOS ANGELES AIRPORT (L.A** (duh)

Jade turned to look at her friends.

She hoped Robbie and Cat got together. She sort of patted his arm, he really wasn't all that bad.

Andre, now Andre she would miss. He was really a good friend. The two hugged. Tori wasn't as bad

as she thought, she might keep in touch if she wasn't busy. She surprised Tori by pulling her into a hug.

Cat Valentine. She really did care about Cat and Cat couldn't live without her. She held onto Jade for what seemed like an hour.

Beck. She was happy that he wanted them to stay together. The others wandered off giving them some privacy.

'So I guess this is goodbye' Jade looked at Beck nervously.

'We are gonna try this long-distanced relationship right?' He took hold of her hand.

'Right' The two were for once at loss of words. Beck pulled Jade into a hug and held her to him.

The two stayed like that for a while.

'We'll video-chat tomorrow?' Beck asked looking at her.

'Sure.I'll text you'

'Good' again it was awkward. He leaned in to kiss her.

They could hear a distinctive giggle. The two smiled.

Jade picked up her bag and left them.

Hollywood had lost a star.


	5. New York

**NYADA,DANCE CLASS (NEW YORK) Saturday**

'Now remember there is a place for someone to perform this Thursday night.

It will be in front of music producers,famous choreographers,directors, people you

want to impress. Sign-up sheet in my office'. The class started packing up and leaving.

Jade had come in late after getting lost. She wanted to be picked

to perform but she felt she didn't have a had saw what the students here can do.

She picked up her bag and followed the crowd.

**JADE'S APARTMENT (NEW YORK)**

Jade stared around the apartment. It was big enough and there was nice furniture already there.

It was kind of couldn't wait till her roommate moved in.

She put on some pajama bottoms and put on a black tank made some coffee and opened up her laptop.

_'CaptainCanandian' is online_

'Hey babe!' Becks usual handsome face was in his RV.

'Hey'

'So whats it been like?'

'Good, though I did get lost' Jade admitted. He chuckled.

'So has anything came up?' Beck took a sip of his own coffee.

'No...well they are holding auditions to perform on Thursday I don't think I will-'

'What? You'd be awesome! You should go for it!' Jade drank some of her coffee.

'Whats going on over there?'

'Rob and Cat are dating.' Jade almost choked on her coffee.

'What?'

'They made it official this morning'

'Omg' The doorbell rang. 'Give me a second.'

Jade got up to get the door.

'Hi' a tall dark haired guy was at the looked like David Henrie.

'Uh do I know you?'

'Well you will.I'm your roommate'

'What?' Jade had been expecting a girl. She couldn't tell Beck though she would like to see his reaction.

'Give me a sec' she went back to the laptop.

'I gotta go.I'll talk to you tomorrow.'

'Wha- okay, I love you' Jade closed the laptop and went back to the door.

'Come in'

Over the next few days the two had grown quite close. They had a bedroom each and they had to share the

was also in NYADA. They both told each other a little about themselves. His name was Mason.

He said how he just had his sister and was born in Denver. Jade told him her parents were divorced. Her dad

didn't want her involved with acting or music. She was born in Phoneix and she had a

boyfriend called Beck. They both avoided family related topics and talked about other stuff.

Things were going actually kind of liked him.

It was the day before the auditions and the two were having breakfast.

The doorbell rang. Mason went to get it.

'Uh hi' Jade recognized that voice.

'Hi. I'm Mason' Jade got up.

'I'm Beck' Jade saw him standing there.

'Beck?' He smiled when he saw her and pulled her into a hug.

'Ah... so your makes sense now' Mason went back to breakfast.

'What are you doing here?' She brought him into her bedroom and sat on the bed.

'Well I had to come see you sometime and I wanted to be there for you audition'

She couldn't help but sat next to her.

'So when were you going to tell me about Mason?'

'Oh yeah. Well I didn't know i'd be sharing the apartment with a dude'

'Well I can't say i'm thrilled about it but as long as there's no funny business. I won't kill the boy'

Jade heard Mason shout that he was leaving to go to a lecture.

'So what you wanna do? I mean we're in New 's tons of things we could do'

Beck smiled.'Well there is something I know we can do.'

Jade got up as Beck put his hands on her waist and lured her over to the bed.

'What if Mason comes back?' He laid down on the bed and pulled her onto him.

He put his hand up her black dress and started slowly pulling down her underwear.

'Beck!...what he hears?' he adjusted himself so her legs were open. He quickly pulled her down onto the

bed so he was on top. 'I don't care...'


	6. The End?

_A/N Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it! I hope you all like this since it is the last_

_chapter. I will probably start a new story soon and will of course notify you Bade fans since it will be Bade._

_Again thank you everyone, this might be the final chapter! xx_

**JADES APARTMENT (NEW YORK)**

Jade rubbed her eyes,She was in her red colored bedroom, covered with a black satin sheet.

She looked to her left and saw Beck was still asleep. She smiled and got out of the bed.

She put on her dressing-gown and went out to the kitchen.

'Had fun last night?' Mason's grinning face came from the sofa.

'Oh shut up' Jade made herself some coffee still smiling.

'You know what today is don't you?' Jade frowned.

'You have your audition, you didn't forget, did you?'

The audition! Jade hadn't even picked a song.

She ran into her bedroom looking around for her song sighed in relief.

She flicked through it looking for what she wanted. She turned the page again. She had found it.

**AUDITORIUM,NYADA**

Jade walked up on to the stage. She saw Beck and Mason in the back row of the auditorium.

'What are you going to sing?'

Jade took a deep breath.

'I'm going to sing 'Okay' from Backhouse Mike'

'Lets see what you got'

_''I like your smile_

_But even introductions need to last awhile _

_Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong _

_And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone _

_''There is no upper hand  
__It doesn't have to end up wasting your time...' _Jade paused.'What...no that's wrong' Jade shook her head trying to get it together.

'I know this song backwards okay, just give me a sec'

_''There is no upper hand _

_I'm giving you mine _

_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time _

_I'm giving you mine...'' Jade paused again.''_ What.. that's not right' She mumbled

'I think we've heard enough'

'But..but..I..' Jades face fell. She walked off the stage. Beck and Mason couldn't believe what had happened.

**7 Months Later**

Awhile after the choke incident, Beck went back to L.A. The two video chatted and called and everything. Beck kept reassuring her that it could

of happened to anyone and it won't happen again. On the last few video chats the two had had Beck noticed something.

Jade seemed really tired. She said she was just a little sick. Mason had later told him she's been getting sick a lot. She hadn't been keeping down meals

and she started having strange food interests. For example Jade hates Chinese, that Saturday night she orders some and just other strange stuff. He also

noticed something about her clothes. They were looser and Beck didn't think it was possible she was gaining weight since all she did was get sick. It then hit

him as he mentioned this to the gang. She was pregnant. At first Beck was happy then another thing hit him. She cheated on Beck, it must be Mason's kid.

He called her later that night.

'Hey Beck'

'It's Mason's isn't it?' Becks tone surprised Jade. She wondered how he knew she was using Mason's laptop.

'Well yeah.'

'Does he know?'

'Of course not he would kill me' Jade remembered when she once used his shampoo, the boy could of murdered her.

'And when were you going to tell me, huh?'

'What does it have to do with you?'

'Uh everything' Jade was confused.

'How the chizz did you even know I took his laptop?'

'Because I...wait did you say laptop?'

'Yeah. I took his laptop. What are you talking about?'

'I'm talking about the fact you're pregnant with his kid!' Jade almost dropped the bowl of cereal she was holding.

'I'm not pregnant with Mason's child. I'd never cheat on you!'

'So who's baby is it then?' Beck was almost shouting.

'Yours' Jade whispered,almost crying.

'M-mine?' He stuttered.

'Yes yours' Beck froze, numb with happiness that she didn't cheat and it was his kid.

'W-why didn't you tell me?'

'Cause I was scared you didn't want anything to do with me or the child'

'What?...I never be like that. I love you, and i'm gonna love this child' Jade almost passed out in relief.

'How long till it's born?'

'Two months.'

'Wow...this is amazing! I'll come to New York this Tuesday okay? I'm not missing anything else to do with this baby'

'Or...I could come back to Los Angeles?'


	7. Back in LA

**SIKOWITZ'S CLASSROOM, HOLLYWOOD ARTS (L.A)**

'I can't believe she's coming back today!' Cat exclaimed. The whole

school was buzzing about her return. The schools website The Slap,

were trying to interview the gang all week. Some of them rushed up to

them in class.

'So tell us what is the cause for 's return?'

'Oh uh she's...homesick?' Tori said uneasily.

'What no she's not' Cat frowned.

'Yes she is' Robbie tried to send her signals to be quiet.

'No it's because she's pregnant' the gang interviewers

went crazy. They were asking all sorts of questions. Sikowitz started

ushering them out and closed the door.

'I'm guessing it's Johnny Depp over here's fault.' Sikowitz looked over

at Beck.

'Oh yeah, blame the guy!'

'Are you sure your ready to be a father?' Andre looked at his friend.

'I don't really have choice, do I?'

'True.'

Cat's phone beeped.'She's here!' The gang rushed out to the main doors.

Jade walked in. She had on black jeans,ankle boots,a black blazar and a loose black blouse that almost hid the bump.

The gang rushed up and hugged her. 'Hey, careful, i'm not alone' she pointed to the baby bump. The girls rushed her of

before Beck could talk to her.

'So, boy or girl?' Tori asked.

'If I tell you, you can't tell Beck' Jade whispered the gender to the squealed in excitement.

**VEGA HOUSE, HOLLYWOOD HILLS (L.A) 6:30**

'So do your parents know?' Robbie asked from the piano.

'Nope.' they replied at the same time.

'Well aren't you going-' Jades phone started ringing

'One sec' she went out the back door and answered the phone.

'Hello?'

'Jade this is , I heard you were in L.A and I wanted to remind you that your supposed to perform tonight in front of

the NYADA council.' Jade face-palmed herself. She had forgotten,again.

'Right yeah about that...'

'I'm afraid I won't be there to see you choke since I myself is in L.A'

'Wait...I can still perform. Come to Hollywood Arts high school tonight at nine'


	8. Run This Town

**OUTSIDE, HOLLYWOOD ARTS (L.A)**

'Alright people let's welcome back Hollywood Arts own...Jade West' The crowd cheered while the schools reporters talked

into their cameras. They were trying to get a good picture of her with the baby bump. She was up on the platform Andre usually performed on.

The music started. Jades teacher was there.

_''Hold on cause I'm letting go_  
_I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo_  
_I'm gonna give you some till you want some more_  
_Cause all I see is an open door_  
_And I see where it's leading me_  
_All of this energy, been bottled for way too long_  
_It's powerful, powerful_  
_You see what I'm getting at_  
_I'm ready for all of that_  
_If I'm not a star, you're blind_

_''I've got rings on my fingers_  
_And glitter in my hair_  
_I bought a one-way ticket_  
_And I just got here_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I've got high heel stilettos_  
_And I'm kicking in doors_  
_And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town tonight_

_''I'm climbing high but there ain't no net_  
_You like to see me jump I bet_  
_Well everyday's just like Russian roulette_  
_I'm gonna play, play, play with no regrets_  
_Cause I'm tired of second best_  
_Tired of doing this_  
_Tired of hypocrites_  
_Twisted like licorice_  
_I'm crushing them in my fist_  
_Hushing their ignorance_  
_You had your chance, now it's mine_

_''I've got rings on my fingers_  
_And glitter in my hair_  
_I bought a one-way ticket_  
_And I just got here_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I've got high heel stilettos_  
_And I'm kicking in doors_  
_And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_

_''Tonight, nothing's standing in my way_  
_There's no obstacles anymore_  
_In a minute, I'll be on my way_  
_To the moment I've been waiting for_

_''I've got rings on my fingers_  
_And glitter in my hair_  
_I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I'm gonna run this town tonight_

_''I've got rings on my fingers_  
_And glitter in my hair_  
_I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I've got high heel stilettos_  
_And I'm kicking in doors_  
_And kissing your butt before my lips explode_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run_  
_Run this town_

_''I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run_  
_Run this town tonight_  
_Run this town, run this town tonight_  
_I'm gonna run this town, run this town tonight_  
_(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)''_

The crowd cheered. smiled.

'If only Britney was this good when she was pregnant' Cat commented clapping loudly.


	9. Kicked Out

**BECK'S CAR (On The Way To Nozu)**

'Come on tell me!'

'No'

'Please!'

'No Beck'

'I'll buy you coffee!'

'I haven't been drinking coffee since i'm worried the caffeine will affect the baby'

'Okay,then i'll...get you those vitamins for the baby?'

'I've already been getting them, which reminds me I need to take some now' she rooted around in her bag.

'What do they do anyway?' Beck took a right turn.

'I don't really know but I heard you have ugly kids by not taking them.' Jade swallowed the vitamins and drank some water.

Beck gave her a look. 'We're the parents...that wouldn't be possible' Jade smiled.

'So what are we going to do?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well i'm in New York, and college, your here in L.A, were not married, we don't have jobs, we don't have a house...' Reality hit Jade. She

started to panic.

'Relax, you have to be calm for the baby'

Tears were spilling out of Jade's eyes. 'What are we going to do?' she was whispering,still crying.

Beck made a promise to himself, Jade, the baby, that he was going to sort it all out.

'I'll tell you what were going to baby is going to be born, were going to get an apartment,I work weekends already and we'll sort out

the New York/Los Angeles thing later, okay?'

'Okay'

**WEST'S HOUSE (L.A)**

Jade walked into the living room.

'I'm pregnant-' Jade started.

'Get out...get out of my house' Jades father stood up.

'Wha-what?' Jade was shocked at the more than usual harshness.

'You have disgraced this family, get out of my house' he was only whispering but Jade heard word.

'But...i'm your daughter, why-'

'I have no daughter' Mr West stormed out of the room.

Jades mother was still sitting quietly on the couch.

'I bet you knew mom, you weren't there when I needed you,you weren't there when I needed my mom' Jade ran out of the house. She got

into her car and rested her head on the steering wheel and broke down crying. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked at the

bump and rested her hand on , Jade smiled, she loved when she could feel the baby's movements. She felt another sharp pain. It

was more than kicking. She felt light-headed and drowsy, before she could do anything she blacked out.


	10. Bade Child

** HOSPITAL, L.A**

'Is she going to be okay?' Tori asked worriedly looking at Jade as she was sleeping.

'She should be fine.' The doctor assured her.

'And the baby?' Andre asked.

'Perfectly fine'

'Why did she pass out?' Robbie had his arm around Cat.

'It could of been caused by multiple things. It was probably nervousness and stress.'

The gang nodded as the doctor left to see another patient.

'How did she get to the hospital?' Cat were tear stains on her cheeks and top.

'Her mom found her in her car passed out and brought her here.' Tori had talked to her Jade's mom.

The gang decided they should leave and give her some rest. Beck had been beside her silent. He hadn't been

listening to the others. He didn't care about them. All he cared about was Jade and their baby. He never let go of her

hand since he had got there. He had totally freaked out when he got called by the hospital. The doctors gave him something

to calm him. He sat there looking at opened her eyes. 'I love you' he whispered. 'I love you too'. She smiled.

**One Month Later**

The baby was due in two weeks. Jade and Beck had their apartment and all the baby's things ready. Beck was a little worried

about Jade and the baby. The black-out thing had scared the life out of him.

That morning he thought he was going to have a heart-attack. Jade started moaning in pain and started doing the breathing exercise. Beck rushed

her to the hospital. The gang were there when they arrived. They got her in a wheel-chair and a nurse gave them directions. Jade's mom was there,

Beck had called her. They brought Jade to the delivery room. Beck and Jade's mom came in with her.

'Wait,wait...Tori' Jade reached out to Tori before they wheeled her in to the room.

'Please...I want you there...I need you..' Tori saw the pleading in Jades eyes. She also saw the fear that she thought Jade never knew.

'Of course' Tori went with them into the delivery room.

**Hours Later**

Later that day Beck came out of the room,looking happier than anyone had ever seen him, and invited the other three to come and meet the baby.

They excitedly came in. Jade was lying in bed with the sweetest looking baby in her arms. She looked extremely tired but otherwise fine. Tori was standing

above Jade stroking her hair and smiling at the baby. The baby had big bright bluey-green eyes, they were exactly like Jade' was something about

her nose and mouth that looked distinctively like Beck gang gazed in amazement at the baby.

'Boy or girl?' Robbie broke the silence.

'Girl' Jade smiled.

'Any idea of a name?' Andre asked.

Jade and Beck looked at each other then shook their heads.

'She's lucky to have good parents' Tori smiled.

'True' Jade hadn't took her eyes off of the baby.

'Oh so now i'm a good guy?' Beck joked with rolled her eyes.

'Cause according to you I sucked.I quote, ''You suck, you suck'' The gang chuckled.

'In my defence I was going though one of the most painful things in the world.' Beck smiled at her and crouched next to the bed.

'So how are we going to pick a name?'

_A/N Any suggestions for names? I might make a list and pick one at random. I'm writing way more chapters than I said I would, whoops! I felt I had to put_

_some Jori friendship in there. xx_


	11. Leaving Beck

**BECK'S APARTMENT, (L.A)**

'Scarlett' Jade said out of no where.

'What?' Beck was busy focusing on rocking the baby to sleep.

'Her name, Scarlett,'

'Like Scarlett Johnson?' Jade hit him over the head with her magazine.

'No, like an unusual name. A name that people will remember.'

'Scarlett' Beck tried it out. 'Sounds good'

'Btw she's taking my surname for now'

'Oh come on. We're gonna get married in like eight months, she might as well take mine'

'Not gonna happen Canadian, until we get married she's Scarlett West' Jade took the baby and took her into the bedroom.

He smiled at how even now she has to throw in a fight every now and then.

Jade sat on the bed holding Scarlett. She sighed were running down her cheeks.

'How will I tell him?' Jade knew she couldn't cope. She loved Beck but she had to do this on her own. She was leaving tomorrow morning.

She had packed most of her stuff. Scarlett looked up at her mother. She started quietly crying.

'Ssh, it's gonna be okay' She was trying to convince herself at the same time.

_''Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_  
_Oh and I rush to the start_  
_Running in circles, chasing our tails_  
_Coming back as we are...''_

_''Nobody said it was easy_  
_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one ever said it would be so hard_  
_I'm going back to the start...''_

**_The Next Morning..._**

Beck woke up looked to his right expecting to see Jade. She wasn't there, neither was the baby.

He rushed around the apartment looking for her. She wasn't there. She had left. His laptop was open. It was a page

of flight times. She had went back to New York.

'Hello?'

'Jade, where are you?'

'I think you know'

'Where's Scarlett?'

'She's with me'

'When are you coming back?'

'I'm not'

'What do you mean your not?' Beck voice was cracking.

'I have to do this' She was crying on the other end.

'Why do you have to do this?'

'Because-' Jade didn't have an answer.

'Being in L.A, Hollywood Arts and you...it's too much.I can't handle it'

'Then let me help you' he paused,'She's my child too'.

'I know and i'm sorry I just took her away.I need to do this'

'What about the wedding?'

'I'll be back when I get myself 's for the best' she hung up.

Beck stared around the room and ran his hands through his hair.

_''Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_  
_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_  
_Oh, I believe in yesterday...''_

_''Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be_  
_There's a shadow hanging over me_  
_Oh, yesterday came suddenly...''_

_''Why she had to go?_  
_I don't know, she wouldn't say_  
_I said something wrong_  
_Now I long for yesterday...''_


	12. Girl On Fire

**NYADA (NEW YORK) 1 month later...**

_''She's just a girl, and she's on fire_

_Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_  
_She's living in a world, and it's on fire_  
_Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

_''Oh, she got both feet on the ground_  
_And she's burning it down_  
_Oh, she got her head in the clouds_  
_And she's not backing down_

_''This girl is on fire_  
_This girl is on fire_  
_She's walking on fire_  
_This girl is on fire_

_''Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_  
_So bright, she can burn your eyes_  
_Better look the other way_  
_You can try but you'll never forget her name_  
_She's on top of the world_  
_Hottest of the hottest girls say_

_''Oh, we got our feet on the ground_  
_And we're burning it down_  
_Oh, got our head in the clouds_  
_And we're not coming down_

_''This girl is on fire (Fire, fire)_  
_This girl is on fire_  
_She's walking on fire (Fire, fire)_  
_This girl is on fire_

_''Everybody stands, as she goes by_  
_Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_  
_Watch her as she's lighting up the night_  
_Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_  
_And it's a lonely world_  
_But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

_''This girl is on fire (Fire, fire)_  
_This girl is on fire_  
_She's walking on fire (Fire, fire)_  
_This girl is on fire_

_''Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'She's just a girl, and she's on fire''_

Jade has Scarlett in her arms, sleeping. It had been a month since her and Beck had missed him and so did

Scarlett. He had called her and texted her but she wouldn't answer back. She was managing okay but there was one thing she needed. She

picked up her phone and dialed his number.

'Hello?'

'Beck! I-' She stopped.

'Jade, hey, how are you and Scarlett?'

'Fine'

'Why didn't you answer my calls and reply to my messages?'

'I...I just needed to sort out myself.'

'And how did that go?'

'Good but there's something missing...'

'Well..sometimes what you need is closer than you think' Jade was confused

'Turn around' Jade turned. There was Beck standing in the doorway with his phone to his ear.

'Beck?!' He came over to her and hugged her close but had the baby in his other arm.

'What are you doing here?'

'I had to see you and Scarlett' At the sound of her name Scarlett opened her eyes. She saw Beck and started giggling.

'Hey you!' He smiled at the baby.

'I sold the apartment'

'What?' Jade couldn't believe he just sold it.'Why?'

'Because there's no point having two apartments'

'Two?'

'I got one here in New York. You didn't think i'd let you go just like that, did you? I know how much it hurts from the time I did let it

happen,that's why it's never going to happen again'

Jade smiled. The two were watching Scarlett but took quick little glances at each other.

'You still wanna be my bride?' Beck asked taking hold of her hand.

Jade smiled,'Of course,though i'm not too thrilled about the white dress'

Beck reached into his pocket and handed Jade something. It was a leather necklace with a silver ring on it. It perfectly matched Beck's one.

'I though you might want this back.' He smiled.


	13. Wedding

**THE CHURCH, (L.A)**

Nothing would've prepared anyone that night in the church.

Coming down the aisle in a white laced,back-less floor length gown, with her

raven black hair up with curly strands resting on her shoulder. Every girls envy

and boys longing hearts followed her.

Beck stared in amazement at his soon-to be wife. There was never

going to be a doubt in anyone's mind that she was wasn't perfect.

Beck knew she wasn't perfect but it was those little flaws, those little insecurities,

that he loved.

'Do you Beckett James Oliver, take Jadelyn Elizabeth West to be your loving wife, to hold...'

Beck took a quick glance at her the same time she smiled then looked back to the priest.

'I do'

'And do you Jadelyn Elizabeth West, take Beckett James Oliver to be your loving husband, to...'

'I do'

'You may kiss the bride' The only word Beck heard was kiss. He leaned towards Jade and kissed her two could hear the clapping and shouts

of celebrations. Beck pulled away and smiled at Jade.

'What now ?'

'Reception party.'

**RECEPTION**

'Hey,hey,hey! I'm Andre Harris, the best man,literally.' the crowd chuckled.'The bride and groom will be hear soon, they just took a little...detour.'

Andre hopped of the stage and went to look for Tori.

'Where the hell are they?' he asked her.

'I dunno maybe they...' Tori looked around and spotted two familiar faces.

Beck and Jade walked in, holding hands. The crowd applauded the newly married couple.

'What took you two so long?' Andre asked the two.

'Uh...where's Scarlet?' Beck changed the subject.

Cat came up to them holding little Scarlett who was in a little red dress, with a velvet bow around the waist. She looked adorable. Her hair was shoulder

length and the exact same color as eyes were still exactly like Jades but at the moment they were filled with huge excitement. Any day now she

was suppose to say her first proper word.

Jade took her in her arms.' Hey Sweetie!'

Scarlett smiled at her mom and started playing with her wedding ring.

'MOMMY!' the whole room stared in surprise at the baby. Jade stared at her in shock.'Wh-what?'

'MOMMY!' Scarlett giggled. The crowd smiled and applauded the little girl. Jade was still staring in surprise.

'Aw Jade, she said mommy.' Cat giggled.

'Yeah she did, she did.' Jade smiled at Scarlett.'She said mommy.' Jade giggled, something she never did.

**JADE AND BECK'S HOTEL ROOM, SCHNEIDER HOTEL (L.A)**

Jade carefully laid down Scarlett into her cot.'Mommy!' Jade giggled again.

'Yes Night.' She kissed her on the forehead and sat on her and Beck's bed.

Considering the fact the baby was there they'd have to have their celebration night when they got home.

The honeymoon was another thing. The two decided on staying here in L.A. Beck came into the room, still in his suit.

He smiled at little Scarlett who's eyes were still wide open.

'Maybe we should sing her to sleep?' Beck suggested.

'Yeah that might work.' Jade came over to the cot.

'Our first duet.' Beck smiled.

_''Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_And I say it's all right_

_''Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

_''Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_And I say it's all right_

_''Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_  
_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

_''Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_And I say it's all right_

_''Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_''Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_  
_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

_''Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_And I say it's all right_  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_It's all right, it's all right''_

Scarlett's eye-lids drooped down till they were completely closed.

'We make pretty good parents.' Beck put his arms around Jade as they watched Scarlett sleep.

'I'd say we're better singers.' Beck chuckled and gently kissed Jade's cheek.

'So what's next for us ?'


	14. 4 Years Later

**SCARLETT'S BEDROOM, JADE AND BECK'S HOUSE (L.A) 4 years later...**

Beck tucked up little Scarlett in to bed. Beck couldn't believe how much she resembled Jade.

She had the same big ice cold blue eyes, the same determined look about her. Though her hair

was the exact same color as Beck's, she also had the same little smile. She was most like her mother

with her eyes and porcelain skin. You just knew they were her parents by taking one look.

Though Jade was famous for hating kids and be-heading all her Barbie's when she was four, she had

a different reaction to Scarlett when she held her in her arms, well I guess you could say her motherly instincts

kicked in. She was calm and gentle with the little baby. He once questioned her.

'It's different she's my child, there's a part of me in her.I can't explain it but suddenly I know

exactly what to do, It's a mom thing I guess'

When she was told she was pregnant she was so happy and excited and again Beck was confused.

'I never had a proper family.I was always going back and forth between my my dad, he never believed in me.I had

a lame life.I can learn from their mistakes and make sure this baby never has to go through what I went through'

Beck kissed his daughters forehead and quietly shut the door behind him.

**JADE AND BECK'S BEDROOM**

'Any problems?' Jade asked from the bathroom.

'No she was fine' Jade put on a tank top and pajama shorts while Beck got into bed.

Beck watched her get in beside him.

'I still can't believe she's turning five' Beck turned to look at her.'Shes growing up too fast'

Jade smiled 'It looks like your fatherly over protectiveness is kicking in'

'Yeah,yeah,yeah well she's always going to be Daddy's Little Actress'

Jade rolled her eyes and turned over.

She thought about what had happened to her in the last two years.

Beck proposed to her beside her locker. She finished college in New York where her

and Beck decided to get an apartment. She got a record deal,she had Rosalie.

Everyone thought then she wouldn't make it as a celebrity after having a child. She proved them wrong.

Her first single went to the top of the charts. She made several albums, each new one even more popular

than the one before it. She had made it. Tori and Cat didn't though.

When Tori went to make it big, they told her.

'You're just a girl who can sing well but your not a star'

And Cat's now a babysitter or something.

She was the one who had made it. She was the Victorious one.


End file.
